Shut up and kiss me!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Freddie and Sam are alone at the Shay's apartment, totally bored. It's been two months since their break up and both still have feelings for each other. What will happen? My first english ICarly one shot! I do not own ICarly! :D Seddie!


**Here's an ICarly one shot from me! It's my first english one so don't be too harsh to me :/ I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews :) If you like shake it up,too maybe you can get a look at my other stories :)**

**Love you guys xx**

**Summary:**

**Freddie and Sam are alone at the Shay's apartment, totally bored. It's been two months since their break up and both still have feelings for each other. What will happen?**

**Freddie's POV:**

I sat at the Shay's apartment with Sam, alone. Carly was in Yakima with Spencer and they gave us the keys since Sam's mom was away and my mom was kinda creeping me out, again. We sat on the couch watching TV, Celebritys under water. Well, Sam was watching TV. I was staring at her. She was so beautiful wit her blond hair and her gorgeous blue eyes... I still can't believe how i could have agreed to break up. I'm still head over heals for her. **  
**

She didn't know that. And i will never tell it to her, since she will probably laugh in my face. She doesn't like me like that anymore. If she even still likes me. I sighed. Well i kinda screw it up with asking Carly, if it was to late for her to love me and all this things. But that was my way to get over her or my try, to get over her. Suddenly Sam looked up and i started blushing since she caught me, staring at her. ,,Why did you stare at me , Frednub?" , she asked.

,,I- i didn't stare at you.", i stuttered. Great, Benson. Really great. She smacked me on the shoulder. ,,Ouch Sam! What was that for?" , i asked her. ,,For lying to me, Freddork!" I rolled my eyes and looked away, trying to pay attention to the TV, as Sam groaned. ,,I'm hungry." , she complained. I chuckled. ,,Aren't you always hungry?" , i asked her. ,,Shut up, Nub." , she said and walked into the kitchen. I followed her. She took some ham out of the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down beside her, staring at her, again. Even if she eats really disgusting, she looks really cute.

What love does with you. I'm crazy about her. Do you know this feeling when you want to throw someone at the next best wall and kiss the person? That's how i feel when i see Sam. Every time. As we dated, after that and even before. I groaned again. This time Sam stared at me. ,,What's with the groaning Benson? I won't give you some of my ham!" ,,I don't want your ham." , i said, stood up and walked to the couch again. It really was a bad idea to spend the day with Sam alone.

**Sam's POV**:

Freddie was really odd today. Even more than me. Is something wrong with him? Is he hurt or...? Why am I so concerned about the nub? I mean... oh who am i kidding, i still love him. But he's in love with Carly, again. He even asked her if it was to late for her to love him. I don't blame Carly. The nub is the one who broke my heart with this. After i was finished with my ham i walked back into the living room. The TV was off and Freddie was standing there looking into space. As he saw me, he took a deep breath and then asked: ,,Sam... Can i ask you a question?" ,,You already did." , i joked and he rolled his eyes.

,,Just kidding, Freddork. What's up?" , i questioned him. ,,Did you ever think about... about... Coming back together?" , he blurted out. My eyes went wide at this. Yeah i did, more than one time but he doesn't love me anymore, if he ever did. Why did it interest him? Did he give up on being with Carly? Well this time i had to say the truth. ,,Yes i did. Really often. But that doesn't matter anymore." I replied sadly and looked down.

Freddie walked up to me and took two of his fingers under my chin, that i would look at him. ,,Why do you think so, Sam?" , he asked soft. Now, tears where welling up in my eyes and i tried to look away, but got lost in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I kinda also got angry at this question and snapped at him: ,,You ask why? Because i still love you and you're in love with Carly again!" Oh shit. I didn't want to say that. I took a few steps back and Freddie followed me until i was pressed against the wall.

,,Sam... I know what i said, to Carly and i know you hear that. But it's not true. I'm still in love with you." , he said. He must be kidding. ,,Are you kidding me? You can't be serious! You asked her if it was to late for her to love you. You always took her before me. You completely ignored me some times when it was the three of us, you-" Suddenly i was cut off by Freddie's lips.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i couldn't think straight. I kissed hungrily back immediately and put all my frustration in the kiss. But suddenly i pushed him away from me. ,,What the heck, Benson?" , i asked him confused. ,,Sam..." , he started. ,,I still love you , too. I mean it. That wasn't a joke. I know what i did and i really am sorry. It was my way trying to get over you. But i can't. You're always in my mind and that will never change. You're the girl I love and you're the girl I want to call my girlfriend."

I looked at him and saw that he was totally honest. I walked back to him and then simply said: ,,Shut up and kiss me!" He happily did what he has been told.


End file.
